Our Sweet Memories, A SasuxOc OneShot
by Rae-chan39
Summary: While Yuki is asleep next to him, Sasuke looks back and remembers how they got together, and how much he loves her. SasuxOc. :


**A/N: hey guys! listen, i'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated basically anything for a reeeaaaaally long time, and I hope this makes it up for all the SasuxOc fans I have out there. it's been really difficult lately with school and everything so i hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! [*hides behind a large wall*] also, please check out the bottom for an announcement i have. thank you so much for not leaving me~! **

* * *

**Our Sweet Memories**

Moonlight tried to find its way through the shades and made little shapes on the hardwood floor as the TV kept playing the movie menu over and over again.

One body under the comfy blanket moved and stretched his arms out, slowly blinking his onyx eyes open. Looking around, Sasuke had forgotten where he was for a minute. Then he looked down at his side when he felt something move alongside him, and smiled.

Snuggled up comfortably at his side, was Yuki, still sound asleep. She was wearing his black sweatshirt; it was oversized on her but she enjoyed wearing it and he liked to see her in it. The sleeves went past her knuckles and when she would bring her hand up to her mouth and look at him with her big brown eyes through her glasses, she was a vision of pure childlike innocence and he could barely resist the urge to just hold her right there and kiss her senseless.

Ever since his parent's death when he was a boy, he thought loneliness and hate were the only things he could have in life that wouldn't be taken from him. All of his love was buried far beneath the ground, along with his parents. He didn't think he was capable of such strong feelings like love, joy, and happiness again. But this girl showed him different. Even as such a small child, a mere six-year-old that Sasuke had known probably since they were babies, she showed him the love he thought he couldn't live with. When he had come into school after his parent's death, while all the other mini-vixens still tried to swoon him with cards and apologies, this little brown-haired, brown-eyed girl had shown him such a sweet kindness, that even as a small child, he _**wanted **_to see her. She had walked up to him during recess in her blue shirt and black pants and simply hugged him, saying words that hadn't made much sense or he didn't care at that moment:

"There are still people here who love you and give free hugs."

Then she simply let go, gave him an apologetic smile, and slowly walked away to sit on a swing with her best friend Tenten.

At his parent's funeral, because Yuki's parents were friends with Sasuke's, she along with other kids they knew were invited. All the small children such as themselves were very reverent and quiet, being obedient little tikes for their age. Even Naruto, one of the most rambunctious of them all, was very quiet and respectful with his own father, Minato.

It had come time for people to bid their farewells when Itachi, Sasuke's older brother of seven years, could not find his little sibling.

"Yuki-chan, would you please help me find Sasuke?" he asked as he bent down to look at her. Even though she was six, she was slightly taller than most girls her age. Sasuke was one of the tallest. She was still shorter than him though.

"Yes Itachi-nii," she replied, then walked through the swarm of people to find one of her friends. She searched everywhere within the premises of the outside gathering until she stopped and heard a sniffle near a small row of bushes. She walked around them and found him. "Sasuke?"

He looked at her, angry, eyes and nose red. "Go away." He turned his back to her and buried his head in his arms.

"Sasu-kun, are you crying?" she questioned, sitting down beside him.

He glared at her and replied, "I'm a man, and men don't cry." He turned his head the opposite way and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"My mommy says it's okay to cry," Yuki stated quietly, bringing her knees up to her chest. "She says it gets out hidden feelings, 'cause sometimes people are scared to show their real feelings, 'cause they don't wanna be judged."

Sasuke sniffled again. "My daddy used to say when I got real upset, 'Be a man. Real men don't cry.' My momma would just give me a real big hug." He buried his face in his sleeves again. "And now it ain't gonna happen anymore. 'Cause she isn't here. I'll never get a hug again."

"You can't say that!" Yuki cried, making Sasuke jump slightly and look at her, bewildered. "Lots of people give real good hugs!" she got quieter and looked down at her lap. "I'd give you a hug whenever you wanted."

They went silent for a minute. Sasuke just stared off into the distance, and Yuki played with her fingers, her long brown hair falling around her face.

"Yuki-chan," Sasuke whispered, becoming upset again. She looked up at him to see his eyes brimmed red again. "C-Can I have a h-hug?"

She smiled, and nodded, and both wrapped the other in a real caring hug as tears fell from Sasuke's shut eyes.

"It's okay to cry in front of me," she said suddenly. "I won't tell nobody. And I promise I'll give you as many hugs as you want, whenever you wants one."

He let go of her and wiped his nose again. "P-Pinky promise?"

She smiled and nodded again. She held out her hand, fingers curled and her pinkie extended. "Pinky promise."

Ever since then, Yuki had kept her promise by giving Sasuke hugs every day, whenever he had wanted one. As time passed and they got older, they grew separate ways for a while and she gave him less and less hugs. Being a boy, he didn't seem to mind or care that much, but Yuki was slightly upset. Eventually she had gotten over it and being that they still went to the same school, but classes were diverse and they really only passed each other in the hall. Because Naruto was Yuki's best friend/next-door neighbor and Sasuke's best friend (for some odd reason) she still saw him occasionally. But Tenten was still her best friend and she was over there basically all the time.

By the time they had graduated eighth grade, they still knew each other's names and such, but they weren't close like little kids anymore.

But it only takes one little incident to change things. One little incident that changes everything. Whether it is big or little, it can still change things.

As high school rolled in, they began to see more of each other. And Sasuke had to admit that he was attracted to her, for a few reasons.

She wasn't a fan-girl; she didn't fawn over him like lots of other girls did. She didn't try and seduce him like lots of the vixens at school who only thought that he was completely hot. She didn't stalk him like he had heard some girls do. Yuki saw him for who he was. She sat there and listened to him when he wanted to talk, or when he needed to. She smiled _**real genuine**_ smiles at him, whether they be small or big. It didn't matter. She didn't drool over him constantly and tried to grab his attention every day. She made him laugh and made him feel comfortable and protecting. She made him feel everything he thought he had lost when his parents died. All his emotions had been resurrected from underneath years of anguish and pain.

He was alive again. And she made it happen because she was real. She was genuine, original.

It took him a while to see it though. As freshman year in high school went by, he realized more and more who she was inside, and he began to like her. He began to like seeing her at school. And also because of Naruto and a certain party in January, (Yuki's surprise birthday party that Naruto had thrown) then became connected again. And even though Sasuke didn't realize it, Yuki had already liked him.

Tenten also played a big part of the party; she invited the girls and Naruto invited the boys. It was a successful party; everyone had lots of fun. But Tenten and Naruto were both hoping for a spark between Yuki and Sasuke; it didn't really happen. They were disappointed because they knew that they liked each other, but they were too shy to tell the other or even notice. Confusing, huh?

But a small incident caused the perfect spark to happen one warm day in late January. It was unusual weather, but nobody complained.

Sasuke had stayed after school for basketball practice, and Yuki was outside on the field, running up and down, scoring goals with a soccer ball. Mostly everyone had gone home, and Yuki originally stayed after school to do some outside drawing of the field, but got bored and started playing around with the soccer ball. They were sophomores now, so they were pretty used to the school and everything. Sasuke was exiting the gym and had gone the back way since there were fan-girls waiting around the front; he could hear them. So he snuck through the locker room and out the back door, which led to the fields. He was initially surprised to see Yuki, but she hadn't noticed him yet; she was concentrating hard, from what it looked. She was running with the ball, heading for the goal. The goal just happened to be placed several feet from the exit which Sasuke had taken. So Sasuke watched Yuki, slightly impressed that she was running as fast as she was. And about ten feet before the goal, she stepped on her left foot and her right leg kicked the ball towards the goal, spinning in the air.

Now, another thing about the goal is that the net was pretty weak. There were a couple large holes and rips. Now, add a weak net plus a powerful kick and what do you get?

The net ripped off, and Sasuke, clearly not paying attention, was hit square in the gut with the forceful soccer ball and the net toppled over him.

Yuki gasped lightly and covered her mouth while Sasuke was bent over on the ground, holding his stomach and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh my god, Sasuke I'm so so so sorry," he could hear Yuki's voice coming closer. He could feel the old net being separated from parts of his body. "I was concentrating and I wasn't paying attention…oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and his breath finally left him. Whether it was because a soccer ball just practically made an indent in his stomach or the fact that Yuki was kneeling beside him, stretching over him so that she could remove the net and look at him, he didn't know.

But Sasuke chose to believe the latter.

She was looking at him with deeply genuine concern and when he didn't answer he could tell she was more anxious. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

He tried to nod, and the pain in his stomach was still flaming. He tried to sit up, but his stomach clenched and he laid back down in pain. "I'm fine."

Yuki sighed. "You're such a liar," she said, running a hang through her hair, which was up in a ponytail, so threads of dark brown cascaded down beside her face, and Sasuke thought she was adorable. "Are you okay? I mean seriously. I know that I have a hard kick and I wasn't paying attention and all and I'm really really sorry and I feel bad now and I swear I'll make it up to you."

As he listened to her ramble, Sasuke's mind perked an idea. He managed to sit up on his elbows. "You'll make it up to me? Whatever I want?" His eyebrows rose.

Yuki bit her bottom lip but nodded anyway, a little uneasy and unsure of what he could have in mind. Her hands were on her knees, clenched loosely.

Sasuke smirked. "I have an idea of how you can make it up to me," he stated. "But it's a secret." He motioned with his index finger for her to bend down more. Yuki brought her head closer to Sasuke, supporting her body with her left hand. When she thought Sasuke was going to whisper in her ear, she was mistaken.

Sasuke took Yuki's chin in his hands and softly kissed her cheek. He could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. "Go out with me."

And that's how everything started. It was a rocky path in the beginning because of Sasuke's rabid fan-girls and Yuki's few admirers. Some girls tried to trick Yuki when Sasuke wasn't around her, but that was rare. Sasuke was by her side always, to protect her and just 'cause he loved her.

Yuki loved Sasuke also, and loved him even more when she unearthed all these things about him that he could be with her. He was loving and kind, passionate, protective, possessive. He was above all wonderful, and Yuki thought he deserved better. But he always replied with a loving, tight hug and said: "You are everything I have ever wanted."

They weren't afraid to show how much they cared, either. While together, they would usually hold hands, hug, or Sasuke would have his arm around her shoulders, always keeping her close.

Sasuke smiled in the mostly dark living room, remembering all the good times while leisurely running his fingertips through Yuki's dark head, which was leaning comfortably in the curve of his shoulder. He wasn't even watching the movie anymore, which he had pressed play but kept it low.

"Sasuke," Yuki mumbled beside him, and he thought that she had woken if her eyes still weren't closed. She sifted in her sleep and Sasuke smiled.

_She's sleep-talking,_ he thought, happiness flowing through him because if she said his name in her sleep, she must be dreaming about him. _Must be a good dream._ He looked down at his girlfriend, still sound asleep, and slid his free arm (one of Sasuke's arms was already around her) under her knees and slid her onto his lap. Even still deep in her sleep, Yuki shifted and nuzzled her face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke squeezed her gently.

Glancing at the digital clock on the coffee table where Yuki's glasses were placed next to, it was 2:37 a.m. He silently chuckled. Yuki had come to his house for dinner and a movie, then she was supposed to sleep over Tenten's house. The previous night, they had a big History test and gathered as a group for a studying, when half the time it turned out to be a party. Yuki had stayed up half the night to study more and went into school that day exhausted, but she did well on the test.

So it was a small surprise when after about another ten minutes of gazing at her, Yuki shifted in Sasuke's arms and slowly opened her eyes to that sleepy, I-just-got-out-of-bed gaze and looked up at him while her hands were curled in the sleeves of the sweatshirt, resting on her chest.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and whispered, "Morning."

Yuki wiped her eyes with the tips of her fingers and said, "What time is it?"

"About 2:50 a.m." he answered, and Yuki sighed.

"Tenten expected me at her house before eleven," she said, relaxing into Sasuke. "I hope she's not mad."

"I doubt that she is," he reassured her gently. "Besides, you fell asleep. It's not technically your fault."

Yuki pulled back to look at him. "I don't remember falling asleep like this." She raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

Sasuke simply squeezed her gently again. "I was cold."

She laughed. "What about the blanket?" she tugged on the large cloth that rested on them.

He shrugged. "You work better." He nuzzled his face her neck, earning a quiet squeak. He could feel her cheeks heat up. The silence surrounded them again as the movie kept playing. Yuki reached for her glasses on the table and slid off of Sasuke's lap, earning a small pout from him. She gave him a smile and tugged his arm around her, once again snuggling up against him. He smiled down at her.

After another few silent minutes, Yuki absentmindedly searched her jean pockets and felt around for her phone. When she pulled it out, she was surprised to see that she had a message.

"Probably Tenten," Sasuke said as he saw the message button blink on her phone. Yuki nodded in agreement and opened her phone, checking the message.

_**Hey Yuki! Its late, and i know u luv ur bf and all, so im not gonna pester ya when u get here. ;] but make sure ur here b4 aroooouuuund…9 a.m.? Ya, that works. I'll let ya go this time, have a fun night with Sasuke ;]]]**_

_**-Tenten **_

Sasuke watched with amusement as Yuki's face got red as they both read the message. Such little things could embarrass her, it was adorable.

Face still red, Yuki closed the message and checked the time, squinting her eyes because they weren't used to the bright light just yet. She sighed. "It's 3:11."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Did Itachi ever come back?" she asked. Sasuke could tell that she was suddenly nervous with whatever Itachi could think that they would be doing in the house by themselves.

Last night when the two of them had settled down to watch the movie, Itachi said he was going out to hang with Sasori and Deidara, close friends of his. He left saying "Have fun," with a wink, and Yuki's face went red in a split second. Sasuke simply ignored it, for he wasn't going to do anything that would get him in trouble with anyone, mainly Yuki's friends. Even though that they all knew each other for years, if he ever made her cry or upset or anything, they'd turn against him and give him what he deserved.

Very protective people, they were.

But around one o'clock, Sasuke guessed, Itachi had come home because he woke up briefly and saw his jacket hanging on a chair and heard footsteps going up the stairs.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing he fell asleep upstairs," Sasuke answered, yawning. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, squeezing Yuki gently once more. "Now we'll go back to sleep, too."

"Sasuke…" Yuki started.

He stopped her train of thought by giving her a very sweet kiss. "I'll walk you to Tenten's tomorrow. It's not every day that I have you spend the night." He gave her a smile.

Yuki's cheeks went pink and she snuggled up against Sasuke, resting her head in the curve of his shoulder once more. "Okay."

And they both fell asleep after a few seconds, falling into wonderfully sweet dreams about each other.

* * *

**A/N: so did you like it? pleeeaaaaase tell me what you thought of it. i knew it was long, but yeah. also, if anyone wants me to write something specific, i am currently taking requests for one-shots because i am running out of ideas. so if anyone wants anything done, please send me a message, i promise i won't be mean or bite~! :] so just send me a message on what you would like and i will work on it, okay? thank you so much, i love all those who have stayed with me~! [*tear*] byez~!**

**~Rae-chan**


End file.
